


Cold

by MovesLikeBucky



Series: the lion and the adder [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aziraphale Fell Instead of Crowley (Good Omens), Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, He's Ezra, He's Gadreel, M/M, and they are both BABY and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky
Summary: “Hello, Gadreel,” Ezra sighed with annoyed fondness, already setting his book aside.  When his angel wanted attention, he would get it in any way he saw fit.“Ezra, it’s cold.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: the lion and the adder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170878
Comments: 24
Kudos: 99





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OuidaMForeman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuidaMForeman/gifts).



> So y'all may gather, from this being the third fic as such, that I rly like Ouida's book bois. They are, in fact, my favorite book bois!
> 
> So when Ouida did Reverse Au designs for said book bois? What _else_ was I supposed to do except write some soft snuggly times for them?
> 
> Anyway, I love these bois and I love Ouida and u can see the bois **[HERE](https://ouidasart.tumblr.com/post/643420594177818624/i-decided-to-make-reverse-omens-designs-of-my-book)** please go shower both them and Ouida with love thank u <3

Ezra settled back into his pillows, a good book in his hands and a nice cup of tea on the nightstand.Outside, snow was falling, covering Soho in a pristine blanket of white that was just perfect for doing nothing at all.It was a lovely day to stay inside, even if he were subtly influencing his neighbors to go out and take their chances.Better than wandering into his shop, anyway.

Just as he was getting to the good bit, he felt a pair of eyes staring at him.He looked up from his book to the foot of the bed, finding a mop of long black hair and honey-amber eyes, clad in the most ridiculous neon-yellow hoodie he'd ever seen.

“Hello, Gadreel,” Ezra sighed with annoyed fondness, already setting his book aside.When his angel wanted attention, he would get it in any way he saw fit.

“Ezra, it’s cold.”

“Yes, I’m aware, it’s snowing outside.Usually follows that it would be cold.”

Gadreel just pouted at him, waiting for permission.But Ezra liked to make him ask for what he wanted.“And to what do I owe the pleasure, other than the inclement weather?”

“Like I said… ’s cold.”Even so, Gadreel climbed further onto the bed.“Could use a bit of warming up.”

“Not surprised,” Ezra looked Gadreel up and down, noting his state of dress, “Given those skimpy shorts you’re wearing.”

“Wha- I put on a _hoodie_!” The angel shouted like that should have solved all his problems and had really put him out when it hadn’t.

“I’m not giving you hellfire, if that’s what you’re after.”

“Wha- _no_ \- never said, no that’s not what I want.”

Ezra heaved a sigh and fixed Gadreel with a pointed look.One that said 'I do not have time for games, but that being said if you wish to continue playing them, I will gladly be here all day and will not move from this spot.'

Gadreel avoided his eyes, looking down to the side as a blush rose to his face.He muttered something under his breath as Ezra smirked with too-sharp teeth.

“What was that, my dear, couldn’t quite hear you.”

“I said I want a cuddle!You really couldn’t figure that out on your own?”Gadreel snipped at him even as he climbed into the demon’s lap.“Bloody bookshop full of knowledge can’t tell when an angel wants a bloody cuddle.”

“Yes, of course dear,” Ezra said as he gripped Gadreel’s scrawny thigh with one hand, the other coming to rest on the small of his back.Gadreel looped his arms lazily around Ezra’s neck, idly twining Ezra’s tail around his wrist.

“Rude of you, if you ask me.Terribly rude.Letting me freeze because you can’t read between the lines.”

"Absolutely terrible of me, yes I know," Ezra cooed at him as he held him close.

"What's the point of having a fluffy lion demon for a boyfriend if you can't sap the warmth from him?" Gadreel asked with all the cadence of a petulant toddler as he snuggled closer into Ezra's space.

“Of course, my dear. And however shall I make that up to you?"

“Could use a kiss,” Gadreel said softly, nuzzling his nose into Ezra’s fluffy sideburns, tickling the side of his face, “For starters.”

Ezra grinned his Cheshire Cat grin as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Gadreel’s lips.“Better?”

“Much better.”


End file.
